the_age_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Shiraishi
Aoi C. Shiraishi also known as Aoi is the reincarnation of the Hero Okita Souji. Aoi is pretty sure she is apart of a Magus Family. Appearance Aoi has a paler than peach skin tone that is closer to ivory. Aoi’s hair is a shade of grey with some whiteish highlights, her eyes are a paleish blue color. Her body build is a bit thin, but she has a small amount of muscles. Aoi also wears kimono most of the time. Personality Well actually Aoi isn’t that nice unless you count those closest to her, then yes she is a kind person. But seeing Aoi has a nasty attitude to her opponents when either training or in battle people mistake her for always being a grump. Much like Okita Souji, Aoi does have a quick temper. In other cases Aoi is quite determined to graduate from the academy with knowledge of herself and of her ability to one day keep her quick temper on the calmer side. When Aoi does make her jokes she doesn’t notice how bad they can be at times, most of the time Aoi upsets people with her jokes. She also intends to be good natured but still has a grumpy personality. Abilities The triple attack = With it, it was said Okita Souji could kill a man in three different spots simultaneously(But currently much weaker than it would be if she was an adult). Aoi learned swordsmanship from her late uncle who had passed away from tuberculosis. She may look quite fragile but Aoi is actually a bit more stronger than people make her out to be. More on Aoi’s swordsmanship~ > Aoi has mastered the Tennen Rishin-Ryu Style which Okita Souji mastered, and is currently learning another style. Sure Aoi has not learned much about magic, but during her time in japan she learned a bit about Talismans. Weaponry, Armor etc. An unnamed Kodachi. An odachi named Yuki-Tsubame with a pure white blade, a crossguard in the shape of a snowflake, and a snow-white hilt. Yuki-Tsubame is also able to become heavier or lighter based on the user's need as well as generate ice. Aoi also inherited Kaga Kiyomitsu from her past life, which Kaga Kiyomitsu was Okita Souji’s sword. Relationships Yoshiro Shiraishi Aoi’s twin brother whom Aoi calls Yo-Chan. ''Aoi also loves to beat him up from time to time. '''Mayumi Shiraishi' Aoi’s older sister. The two don’t get along much. Daisuke Roy Aoi’s younger cousin Daisuke.bThe two couisns get along great. Daisuke is a triplet, his triplet sisters are Akane and Akiko Roy. Akane Roy One of Aoi’s younger cousins. A triplet to Daisuke and Akiko Roy. Akiko Roy Another cousin of Aoi’s. Her triplet sibilings are Daisuke and Akane. Kaito Shiraishi Aoi’s younger half brother. The two tend to get along a lot. Tomoe Ikeda Yet another cousin of Aoi’s. Yuudai Himura Yes this is the last cousin of Aoi’s that will be listed. History/Biography Aoi doesn’t like to talk much about her years of childhood. She normally tells people she was homeschooled for most of her life, which most of it is true. Aoi was not actually homeschooled until she and her twin brother Yoshiro were in their thrid year of elementry school.Category:Characters